


being a parent is harder than it sounds

by arfrid



Series: The Adventures of Baby Misferns [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence ig?, Enderman Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, LMAO, What else is new, and eret is a single dad, fundy finally bites people: the fanfic, fundy is a chaotic gremlin, i might make a Single Dad Eret AU, idfk, niki and ranboo are sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: When the misferns all get splashed with potions that makes them toddlers, Eret becomes a temporary single dad for a while.Featuring Niki and Ranboo being sweethearts, Spanish and Fundy being a chaotic gremlin, as per usual.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Ranboo & Niki | Nihachu & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Series: The Adventures of Baby Misferns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099496
Comments: 22
Kudos: 191





	being a parent is harder than it sounds

**Author's Note:**

> !! Note: if any of the ccs are uncomfortable with this, I will take it down !!

Eret honestly did not expect this.

Death Threats from Dream, yes, Fundy to shout at him for forgetting the adoptions, definitely yes, but he did not expect Quackity to appear at his door with 3 toddlers in tow.

The strangest part? The “toddlers” were Fundy, Niki, and Ranboo.

Because of course they are.

“Okay, okay, what happened again?” Eret asked exasperatedly, after Eret and Quackity gave the kids something to snack on.

Quackity sighed and explained. “We were messing with potions in the old van, like, all of us, including Technoblade. Tommy tried to tackle Technoblade but ended up knocking four potions on everyone instead. Since some of it got into Tubbo’s eyes, he swatted everywhere and hit the potion which splashed completely over Niki, Fundy and Ranboo.”

“I was going to bring them all to Philza, but he was already having PTSD from having _those_ four as kids.” Quackity finished. “So I brought them to you. You’re closest to them, right?”

Eret groaned. Yes, he was technically the closest to all of them, and his castle was big enough for 3 toddlers.

“Fine. But I’m getting paid for babysitting.” He told Quackity. Quackity snorted.

“You’re literally a dad. You don’t get paid for being a dad.” Before Eret could muster up a response, Quackity yelled.

Eret quickly took out his sword, looking around for the source of the danger, but instead saw a fox human hybrid toddler biting Quackity’s arm, blood starting to pour down Quackity’s hoodie sleeve.

Eret started laughing out loud. If Fundy could, he would bite anyone and everyone on the Dream SMP, but he managed to have some impulse control. Toddler Fundy did not seem to have that control.

“It’s not funny!” Quackity yelled. “Ow, ow, ow!”

Eret calmly walked towards him and tried to pry Fundy away from Quackity.

  
“Damn,” he muttered. “he’s _really_ stuck on there.”

“You think?!” Quackity yelled. “AH!”

Eret managed to get Fundy off (not without difficulty) and held him securely in his arms.

  
After Quackity downed a healing potion, he rubbed the spot where Fundy had bitten him. “He needs to be kept on a leash! He’s a-”

“Bye.” Eret interrupted. Apparently noticing Eret’s tightening grip on his sword hilt, he nervously exited the room. “Okay, _Jesus Christ_ , this is going to be a long day.”

Fundy had a complete change of attitude once Quackity walked away, nestling in his arms and making purr-like noises.

  
“How the-” Eret said. “I thought only cats- Whatever.”

He accepted the fact that Fundy’s mum was literally a salmon and that maybe he was part cat, as well. As Fundy seemed to have a change of behavior, he started to try put him down, but found out that Fundy had, quite literally, attached himself to Eret, his claws digging into his clothes.

Eret rolled his eyes but held Fundy anyways, making sure the little devil didn’t fall.

He walked into the room that Quackity and himself had left the Ender Siblings in.

His heart stopped.

_They weren’t there._

“Shit.” He said quietly. Fundy pricked his ears up, and looked up at him confusedly. “I’m going to need you to get off, okay? We need to find Niki and Ranboo.”  
  


Fundy may not have completely understood the words, but he understood the tone, and unhinged himself from Eret’s chest. Eret slowly lowered him to the ground.

“You’re fox, right?” He said. Fundy turned into his completely fox form in response. “Well, see if you can find Niki and Ranboo.” He grabbed one of Niki’s scones from his the counter and Fundy sniffed it, then barked and ran off.

Eret hoped he would find them.

While he waited for Fundy to find them, Eret searched one side of his castle, though he knew they probably weren’t there.

He had just finished double-checking his bedroom when a howl pierced through the silence.

Eret quickly rushed outside, pearling towards the sound. He was a bit off, but managed to see shining red fur in the distance.

He ran over there and saw Fundy, still in his full fox form, holding Niki in his jaws by the scruff of her t-shirt. She was holding flowers, smiling down at them. Ranboo was poking Fundy with a stick, clearly afraid of Fundy.

The moment Ranboo saw Eret, he rushed towards him and jumped in his arms. Fundy looked confused and morphed into his more humanoid form.  
  


“Alright, Fundy, could you please let go of Niki, you’re scaring Ranboo.” He explained. Fundy dropped Niki, who teleported before she hit the ground, appearing up in a tree. “Oh my fucking god are you _kidding me?!”_

Niki just walked across a branch and grabbed an apple. Eret really didn’t want Niki to die, so he groaned and dropped his cape. “Fundy, make sure Ranboo doesn’t run off.”

Fundy just sat down and starting drawing in the dirt with his hand. Eret groaned again. He had been a parent for all of 6 minutes and he was already tired.

He started gradually climbing the tree, making sure to step on strong branches, cause he really didn’t want to die, either.

He managed to get up on the same firm branch that Niki was on.

“Come here, Nikster. Oh my god, that’s such a bad name, but just please come here so you don’t, you know, _die_.” Holy shit, Eret wasn’t good with kids.

Great.

Niki just stared at him. He hadn’t noticed when she was a grown adult, but she had little purple dots over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose and across her hands.

He vaguely thought if Niki had covered them up, but discarded the thought. Maybe he could ask Niki himself later, when she turned back into fully grown adult form.

He also noticed her eyes had a purple sheen to them, and there was something magical about them. He knew Niki and Ranboo were siblings, of course, but he had thought adopted siblings, maybe half-siblings.

He hadn’t considered them to be actual siblings.

“Come on, Nikster. That’s my name for you now. Just, please come over.” He said, “I’ll give you cake?” He tried.

Niki’s expression lit up, but she stood up too fast. The branch was breaking and it gave way.

“NIKI!” He yelled, then impulsively launched off and held Niki, hoping to at least protect her as much as he could before he died.

Just when he was sure he was about to die, something sucked all the breath out of him. Everything was pitch black, including Niki. There was a strange vworping sound, slightly similar to the sound of the TARDIS from _Doctor Who_.

The next second, he was inhaling oxygen again. He felt around him and felt grass. He risked opening his eyes. He wasn’t dead? Then he felt Niki on top of him.

He let out a breath of relief he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He hugged Niki, and heard footsteps running over.

Eret sat up, but Niki was limp in his arms. Mother Eret mode took over all his senses, and he promptly checked her for any injuries. She just seemed tired, shivering, sweating and pale. He sighed another sigh of relief, and held Niki close to his chest.

Ranboo and Fundy came over.

  
“¡Niki! ¿Niki esta bien? ¡Dìme que esta bien!” Ranboo shouted. Eret had actually no idea what he was saying, but understood the tone of worry.

“It’s okay, Niki’s fine, just tired.” He stroked Niki’s head and she did an enderman chirruping sound. Yeah, she definitely was part enderman. When Ranboo heard it, he visibly relaxed. Fundy looked extremely concerned, but not at Niki, at Ranboo. Eret couldn’t blame him. It honestly sounded like he was doing a godforsaken ritual and summoning some sort of demon.

He held Fundy in one hand and cradled Niki in the other, while Ranboo trailed behind them.

This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
